


Dancing in the Dawn

by LembraginiCC



Series: getting together fluff [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LembraginiCC/pseuds/LembraginiCC
Summary: Fair Game Week 2020 Day 2 - DomesticClover got a great start to his day with Qrow in his arms. He's going to have a great morning.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: getting together fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666666
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Dancing in the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to pool and a bet. Not too necessary to read that, but a couple jokes or references may not land. Also forgive the SAPPY ASS TITLE, the spirit of clover ebi possessed me.

Clover drifted, floating among soft feathers in warm wind. There was a disturbance threatening to separate him from this feeling of peace. Frowning, he tightened his hold and snuggled closer.

A light squawk jerked him awake. Blearily, his gaze searched the darkness for what woke him. Feeling a tug on his arms, he looked down.

 _Ah_.

Qrow was trying to carefully detach Clover’s arm from around his trim waist. Frowning and closing his eyes, he tugged him closer.

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothin’, got too hot I guess. Now c’mon, lucky charm, let go for a sec.” Qrow’s voice had an adorable sleepy drawl to them.

Humming, he nuzzled into that soft, silky hair. “Don’t wanna.”

“Clover.”

He grumbled, but finally acquiesced, keeping his eyes closed. No point in opening them if he couldn’t see Qrow in the dark. Rolling onto his back, he sighed. He felt Qrow lift his head off his bicep, his hair trailing across his skin. He heard Qrow shuffling between the sheets, quietly grunting and sighing. Clover couldn’t help but smile. Qrow could handle some of the worst possible situations with casual nonchalance yet complains over the smallest of inconveniences. _Cute_.

Qrow shuffled back and, when he got close enough, Clover snagged him about the waist and dragged him in. Qrow grunted, squished against the operative’s chest, now skin to skin with his necklace resting against Clover’s sternum.

Qrow had taken off his pajamas, leaving him in only his underwear to match Clover.

Clover smoothed his hand down Qrow’s back, where he now knew rested large and beautiful black wings. He ran his hand up and down Qrow’s back, stroking his skin and feeling each protrusion of bone, imagining he could feel the feathers in the tattoo. He made sure to pay extra attention to any scars he found, caressing them softly. Despite having sex not that long ago, Clover was driven near to tears at the level of intimacy between them now.

Clover knew better than to take good things for granted. All his life, people had blamed his Semblance for every good thing he got, from his acceptance to the Academy to becoming Captain of the Ace-Ops. When he first unlocked his Semblance, he second guessed everything. His grades, his relationships, every success he ever had. With every person who sneered at him or accused him of skirting by without even trying, he devoted himself to working even harder.

He dedicated his time to bettering himself and ignoring everyone who attributed his triumphs to luck. And with every good thing he did get, he held it in a tightly closed fist so no one could take it from him. In the end, it didn’t matter what anyone thought about him, because no one would ever truly know how he struggled. For that, he took great care in appreciating life wherever he could.

Meeting Qrow was perhaps the luckiest he’s ever been. But keeping him? That’s all Clover.

Qrow had been through so much in life, attributed so much pain to his Semblance it hurt to watch. It broke Clover’s heart to see him willfully bear so much responsibility for things he had no control over. Their perspectives on their Semblances couldn’t be more different, but Clover was determined to bridge that gap.

_“Lucky catch, huh?”_

_“Hm, no. I’d chalk that one up to talent.”_

From their first mission on, Qrow _saw_ him. He seemingly understood in so few words what Clover meant. He didn’t look at Clover and see Good Fortune, but another huntsman who had studied and trained and _fought_ to get to where he was. But he also didn’t glorify him or think of him as a miracle worker. That might’ve been helped by his less than positive opinion of both Atlas and the military, but that only proved how highly he regarded Clover. Despite his position, Qrow still took missions with him, respected him, _spent time_ with him.

Clover was glad he’d taken in rumors about Huntsman Branwen with a grain of salt, and he was viciously proud to be proven right. Some call him idealistic, but he preferred aggressively optimistic. He knew no one could be so cynical and still fight so hard for the future, still care so passionately for their loved ones. Getting to know the man behind the legend has only led him to fall a little more in love every day.

Taking a shaky breath, he held Qrow even closer, bringing down his other arm from behind his head to more firmly keep him close. Qrow merely sighed, snuggling closer. Clover felt his breath on his collarbone and the cool touch of his nose on his neck. He grabbed the sheets and lifted them to Qrow’s shoulders.

Qrow grumbled, mumbled something about being thirsty before sighing again.

Clover was torn. He both wanted to Take Care of Qrow and also Be Close to Qrow. Weighing his options, taking care of him takes precedence.

Clover moved to get up for a glass of water, and Qrow attached himself to him like a barnacle.

“What’re you doing?” Qrow whined.

Clover kissed his forehead. “You’re thirsty, I’ll be right back,” he whispered.

“ _Ugh_ , no, stay.”

“Qrow.”

No words this time, only grumbles accompanying a tighter hold. There was a lot of strength in that slim body. Clover was tempted to carry him along to the kitchen.

“Don’t care, just stay.” Clover hesitated. Qrow leaned up, pressed his mouth to Clover’s ear, “ _Please_.” Clover settled back down.

They rearranged themselves to be more comfortable and Clover fixed the sheets. He pulled Qrow up, making him grunt softly, so he can rest his lips on Qrow’s forehead. From the light reflected off the shattered moon, he could see his badge laying his dresser. Next to it, Qrow’s rings rested in a pile

Closing his eyes, he let sleep reclaim him.

* * *

Waking up, he squinted against the sun light streaming in through open windows. Glancing down, he let himself spend precious minutes just staring into Qrow’s peaceful face. He never looked so calm, only around his kids or when they were alone together. The thought that Qrow would let himself be so vulnerable around Clover made his heart ache.

Carefully, he slid Qrow off his chest and lifted the sheets around him as he mumbled in his sleep.

With a last fond smile, Clover left to start coffee and prepare breakfast.

He turned on the radio to some station playing relaxed, upbeat music to suit his mood.

Striding from the fridge to the stove, he was close to dancing and a smile never left his face.

All the ingredients and kitchenware were out and ready by the time he heard sounds from the bedroom. Smiling wider, he started up on the omelets as Qrow shuffled to the small island.

Grabbing a mug, he filled it with coffee and some cream and sugar before turning to slide it to Qrow. He had put on his shirt from last night but left his long, lean legs exposed. He slumped in the stool, cradling his head in one hand. He gave a muffled thanks while grabbing the mug.

Clover smiled, “Good morning.” Qrow grunted around his coffee.

Chuckling, he turned back to the stove with an extra sway to his steps. This domesticity was everything he never knew he wanted with Qrow. To see him first thing in the morning, so sleepy and adorable, was a gift.

Finishing the cooking, he plated the food and sat down next to Qrow, who had slumped even further to rest his head on folded arms.

Giving him a little poke, he bent closer to make eye contact. “Hey, sleepy head,” he whispered. Qrow groaned but sat up enough to pull his plate closer.

Clover’s face would get stuck like this if Qrow kept this up. Marrow would be disgusted, he thought delightedly.

Qrow would probably need time to wake up, so Clover focused on his food. When they finished, he took their plates to the sink and started rinsing them off. Footsteps warned him before Qrow leaned up against his back, sighing against his neck. Leaning back with closed eyes, Clover stopped doing dishes to rest his head against Qrow’s. Slender arms wrapped around his waist. Qrow nuzzled into his back, his stubble pleasantly scratched against his back, sending a shiver down his pine.

He wanted to start every day just like this.

A new song started on the radio. A favorite of his, the tune was faster, and the strings gave a more romantic feel to the morning. He abandoned the dishes, dried his hands and twisted in Qrow’s grip, startling him.

With a grin, he took Qrow’s hips in hand and pulled him into a silly dance, swaying and stepping around the kitchen. Qrow stumbled after him with a doe-eyed look. Laughing, he grabbed Qrow and swung him up and around in the air, making him yelp and grab him about his shoulders.

Setting him back down, he started up the swaying again. Qrow’s arms tightened his hold to keep steady. With a grin, he kissed all over Qrow’s face, ending on his mouth. Pulling back, he looked at Qrow who was looking more awake with a bewildered smile.

“Are you always so chipper in the morning?” he asked, swaying more in tune with Clover.

Laughing, “Only when I have something to be happy about,” he said with a half-lidded look and a tilted head. He nuzzled Qrow’s face which had turned a more scarlet hue. He kissed his cheeks as Qrow grumbled. He couldn’t stop laughing, “What about the early bird getting the worm?” Qrow smacked him on the shoulder and playfully pushed at Clover’s face.

Qrow was smiling more widely, breathing out small laughs. Excellent. Clover couldn’t help but kiss the sounds from his mouth. He couldn’t believe just how lucky he was to have this. He never imagined he’d feel this _comfortable_ , this _domestic_ with anyone. Letting his guard down around Qrow was one of the easiest things he’d ever done.

The radio switched to a slower song, and they stood, swaying in the morning light. Qrow bent his head to rest in the crook of Clover’s neck and shoulder and pressed small, closed-mouth kisses into the skin there. Clover leaned his head against Qrow’s, nosing at his ear and kissing his hair. There was nowhere else he’d rather be, than in this man’s arms. Good thing he and Qrow had no appointments for a few more hours.

He brought his lips to Qrow’s ear, “Hey.”

Qrow tilted his head up, “Hey, yourself,” he whispered back, cheeks pressed together.

“You still owe me that date.”

Qrow wheezed out a laugh, head falling back. Clover grinned into his neck, nipping at the string of his necklace.

Qrow brought a hand to his cheek, lifting Clover’s face to meet his eyes. He leaned into Qrow’s hand, turning into it and maintaining eye contact. He slowly kissed the center of his palm, holding Qrow’s hand still with one of his own, still swaying to the music.

Qrow swallowed, eyes half lidded. He rubbed Clover’s cheek with a thumb. “Technically, _you_ owe _me_ a date, since I won the bet, lucky charm,” he whispered.

Clover grinned cheekily, “Well then, I best start planning. I’d hate to disappoint.” Qrow rolled his eyes but before he could respond, Clover dipped him, shocking him into a yelp, and kissed the noise from his mouth. Clover’s hand had a secure grip around his waist which he used to pull their bodies flush together. Qrow relaxed his hold on Clover’s shoulder, sliding his hand down Clover’s arm, raising hairs in its wake.

Keeping the pose, Clover marginally opened his eyes, staring down at Qrow with their lips brushing.

Qrow looked beautiful, blushing and happy in his arms. Clover felt a swelling of warmth in his chest, a feeling nearly too great and overwhelming to put into words. With a smitten smile, he straightened up, holding Qrow in a close hug, cheeks pressed together.

_I’m falling in love with you._


End file.
